


Triangulate

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Chaos, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, The hyperactive Explosion Twins!, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It draws odd glances from the others gathered for the briefing, but what else is new? He sighs, allows Wally to drag him back into the room, "why not? We have the required skillsets to complete this mission with minimal losses."</p>
<p>"I know, I know," Wally says, practically vibrating with impatience. He used to find that annoying, he swears, "but <i>you</i> know that we can't leave Harley alone. You have to send Superman instead, <i>he</i> can move super fast."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triangulate

"Bruce," Wally blurts, grabbing his hand and dragging him back before he can exit the room, "we can't go on this mission together."

It draws odd glances from the others gathered for the briefing, but what else is new? He sighs, allows Wally to drag him back into the room, "why not? We have the required skillsets to complete this mission with minimal losses."

"I know, I know," Wally says, practically vibrating with impatience. He used to find that annoying, he swears, "but _you_ know that we can't leave Harley alone. You have to send Superman instead, _he_ can move super fast."

He blinks.

"Or Green Arrow! Green Arrow can-!"

"I sincerely doubt Green Arrow's ability to form coherent sentences, let alone anything else," he interrupts strictly, raises a hand before Wally can do more than pout, "what do you mean we can't leave Harley alone?"

"What I said," Wally sniffs, just a touch sulkily, "and Green Arrow isn't that bad, if you just gave him a-"

"First of all: no," he says wryly, and tries his best to quash the warm feeling that Wally's huff provokes, "second of all: Harley is a grown, highly intelligent, incredibly resourceful woman. I think she can be left on her own for half a day."

"Without causing chaos?" Wally asks archly, placing his hands on his hips in that certain way he always does when trying to make a point.

...Ah.

When succeeding in making a point, in this case. He hesitates for a second, and then sighs reluctantly, "I... Have faith in her."

"So do I," Wally nods, so honestly that he has to wonder for a moment how he ever landed somebody so... _earnest_ , "but you said that last time."

"Yes," he allows, still slightly wondering.

"And Alfred almost went back to England because she blew up the kitchen last time," Wally finishes, and nods in a way that somehow ends up as adorable as it always does, "look. I love her, we both love her, but we both know that she can't be left alone. She's like me, she'll get bored and then..."

"And then, as ever, things will explode," he sighs, and watches Wally's triumphant bounce with something disturbingly close to fondness. Odd, considering how he's just acknowledged that he's in a relationship with two people who even collectively don't have the attention span of a five year old, "fine, I will admit to seeing your point. I'll call Clark instead, you can go back home."

"Yay!"

Odd, how he's still almost smiling as Wally leans up for a quick kiss and shoots sparking out of the door.

...Odd.


End file.
